


There's only one reason to wake Technoblade up

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Under any other circumstances, Techno doesn't like being disturbed in his sleep, but this is a welcome change.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 744
Collections: Anonymous





	There's only one reason to wake Technoblade up

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is a little dub-con ish. You can just imagine they discussed this beforehand but Techno is still a little nervous.  
> I hope you enjoy!

On any other occasion Techno had been ripped out of his sleep, he would use the disturbance as his unique entrance, announcing himself in the oddly charming drowsy tone.  
Now the reasons he lost precious sleep over had often-times been cries for help from people when they had lost all hope and needed the raw power of violence.  
Which was fine, Techno rather let his blade speak for him, as long as he could return to sleep after. Or he might as well make himself useful while he was awake and work non-stop for days on end.  
But on this very occasion, none of the things applied; in fact, he wasn’t even perceiving the desperate voices of poor souls in need—or any voice at all for that matter, because what truly shook him awake was the moving and rustling of his thick blanket.

A figure slipped in just behind his back, apparently shifting around to find a comfortable position. Techno was too annoyed to care whether this could be an enemy who might as well be ramming a knife into his back at any second; he just wondered who had the audacity.

But his body felt too heavy already, as did his eyelids. Not that he could’ve seen the intruder if he did try to open his eyes.  
He wagered for a while if it was worth turning around, until the movement stopped. The blob of warmth behind him started to breathe at a regular pace.  
Techno couldn’t feel a knife in his back or anything yet, so he made the decision to simply not care in order to promptly return to his land of dreams.  
.  
.  
The second time he awoke, a shiver ran down his back and he instinctively uttered a quiet sigh. As Techno drifted back into consciousness, his surroundings became clearer, and he regained the feeling in all his nerves; which immediately told him there was a hand roaming over his body. In fact, the figure he had almost forgotten about must’ve shuffled closer while he had been asleep, as he felt a muscular chest pressing up against his shoulder blades.  
More importantly, the hand that had woken him up was caressing his waist, gently tickling down his hipbones and stroking his clothed thigh.

Techno was paralyzed. His body and his mind stood still.

Then, the hand raised the hem of his sweater to slip under. It made sure to touch the defined muscles before the fingers rested on a nipple. One gentle rub was enough to startle a quiet gasp out of Techno.

“You awake?”

Techno’s eyes shot open. That was unmistakably the voice of Dream. 

His bed suddenly felt very crowded.

Surely he must still be dreaming, Techno concluded. There was no way Dream was interested in harassing Techno in his sleep like this. So he didn’t need to answer, and instead gripped his blanket tighter, shutting his eyes and hoping for a restful slumber.

There was just no chance of sleeping as Dream let his fingers dance over the warm skin.  
Once he reached the waistband of Techno’s sweatpants, he hesitated. Techno held his breath and waited.

Dream reached further down outside the cloth, slowly palming the man next to him. The sudden pressure on his crotch made Techno tense up, but he still kept quiet.

Dream continued his rubbing and Techno fixated on every little shift of his hand, every little circle his thumb made on the sensitive area, and the longer it continued, the more he felt his stomach stiffen.  
His body followed, and when Techno noticed he grew hard under Dream’s touch, his face flushed a deep red.

And then Dream stopped.

Dream withdrew his hand, and a thousand thoughts ran through Techno’s mind. Had he done something wrong? Not that he had done much at all, to be fair, but maybe he fucked up—Dream had initiated this, though, so what was he supposed to do?

Dream rested his hand on Techno’s hip and the latter exhaled.  
“Dream, can you please—uhm, please...”

Dream’s reply was a whisper, his tone adequately tired for the night time.  
“Turn around.”

Techno waited for a second, then swallowed a sigh, and finally rolled over to face Dream. His hair spread out over the pillow, creating a messy tessellation of pink.

Dream opened his eyes in time for both pairs to lock, and neither could break the gaze. Techno studied the inner gingerbread-brown circle spread into a mesmerizing emerald.

Dream’s head slowly inched over the pillow until he closed the gap by connecting their lips.  
Techno would lie if he said he hadn’t fantasized about it before, their flirting during battling created a sexual tension they both couldn’t deny. He just never bothered to take the initiative.

Now, Techno deemed, was however a good opportunity to get closer. Literally, as he pushed his hips forward and threw a leg over Dream’s to press their crotches together.

Dream, with his tongue in Techno’s throat, replied with a surprised, but satisfied grunt. He drew this head back and took a look at Techno’s shiny lips; the combination with his lustful half-lidded eyes drove Dream crazy.  
His hand travelled down to hastily pull firstly his and then Techno’s sweatpants and underwear down, both their hardened cocks springing to life under the blanket.

Techno gripped Dream’s shirt in anticipation as he spit into his hand to moisten their throbbing dicks, spreading it with slow pumps that made Techno utter heavy sighs.  
He began grinding into Dream’s touch, and said man readjusted his grip to jerk them both off.  
Techno let out a few short moans, and he closed his eyes to focus on Dream’s touch, Dream’s rough fingers sliding over his sensitive spots, not to mention Dream’s concentrated grunts in his ear.

Their needy sounds filled the air, and it got incredibly hot under the blanket as Dream continued his movements.

Then, he raised his head a little to get access to Techno’s neck. Techno shut his eyes tighter as he felt lips on the side of his throat; leaving quick kisses, kitten licks, and finally sucking to mark him up.

The combined stimulation made Techno feel like his skin was on fire, burning him up in a passionate sensation, strings of moans and breathy curses escaping his throat until he came into Dream’s hand, his thighs shivering from the high.  
Dream’s attention on Techno’s neck got sloppier as he focused on getting himself off next, the rumbles of pleasure continuously hitting his nerves, his final release feeling like an earthquake.

Techno held onto Dream as their exhausted breathing echoed through the darkness.  
None of them could be bothered to clean up the sticky mess, it was a silent agreement to deal with it in the morning as they covered their shame and Techno buried his head in Dream’s chest, shutting his eyes tight until the hands of a deep slumber engulfed him once again.


End file.
